Mieux vaut parfois ne pas savoir
by Belgarel
Summary: Je…j'ai vraiment fait ça ? Je veux dire, j'ai pêté un câble, là ? Parce que bon, on aime tous les Dursley. Et on est tous très triste de ne pas les avoir beaucoup vus dans le tome 6. Mais maintenant, je comprends pourquoi…


_**Coucou les hiboux !**_

_**Ce petit One-Shot est une première fois pour moi, à bien des égards. Premier texte HP, premier texte…ben, si vous jetez un coup d'œil à la liste des personnages, vous verrez de quoi je parle :3  
Ça m'est venu comme ça. Pouf. Par magie. Tellement magiquement que je m'attendais à ce que ça soit un cliché. Hé ben, j'ai recherché vite-fait sur FF⋅NET, et je suis le quatrième texte à proposer exactement cette liste de personnages. Faut dire que c'est du pairing magique.**_

_**Bref, tous ces procédés inhabituels m'ont possiblement été inspirés par une longue discussion avec une certaine personne qui aurait probablement préféré effacer cet événement de sa mémoire, mais ! … – en tous cas, je lui dédie ce texte.  
Si je n'ai pas eu de discussion bizarre avec vous dans les jours qui ont précédé l'écriture de ce texte, ce n'est probablement pas vous dont il est question.**_

_**Je suis pas très bavarde, alors me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ;)  
~~~ Belgarel ~~~**_

* * *

**Mieux vaut parfois ne pas savoir**

4, Privet Drive. Encore

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Harry était presque soulagé de retourner là-bas. Avec les années, c'était devenu une sorte de rituel, de havre, à l'abri du monde de la magie. Ce qui était d'autant plus paradoxal qu'il détestait toujours cette maison. Elle lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs : techniquement – il était à présent en âge de le comprendre –, d'après les lois moldues, sa famille d'adoption lui avait fait subir des abus dégradants. Pourtant, cette période sombre, la plus obscure de sa vie, s'était teintée avec le temps d'une espèce de couleur…nostalgique. À défaut de foyer, ça restait une maison

Le trajet depuis la gare de King's Cross fut aussi agréable qu'à l'accoutumée. L'oncle Vernon était resté l'oncle Vernon, et il vitupérait contre les piétons londonniens, qui étaient restés des piétons londonniens. À ses côtés, agrippée à la place du mort et droite comme un i, se tenait la tante Pétunia, qui arborait, comme à l'accoutumée, l'expression de quelqu'un qui tente d'avaler un citron. Harry était pressé contre la portière arrière, sur la partie de la banquette arrière que son cousin n'occupait pas.  
Enfin, non, cette blague n'était plus tellement drôle ; et puis, il fallait l'admettre, le poids de Dudley avait plus ou moins diminué au cours de l'année écoulée. Ou peut-être ce dernier avait-il gagné quelques centimètres, pour répartir plus harmonieusement sa masse…musculaire ?

En tous cas, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Les beuglements outrés de l'oncle Vernon et ses coups de frein à faire déraper un Magicobus n'étaient que l'expression détournée de sentiments bien familiers : Harry était gênant. Son comportement renfermé, sa présence encombrante, son existence absurde : tout ça, c'était gênant. Il ne le disait jamais, mais Vernon Dursley, si sa femme l'y avait autorisé, aurait volontiers flanqué à la rue ce moins-que-rien d'assisté antisocial, qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que provoquer des ennuis, manger, provoquer des ennuis, gonfler sa tante comme un ballon de baudruche, provoquer des ennuis et ramener des gens _bizarres_ à la maison.  
D'où lui était venue cette haine envers ce gamin, il n'aurait su le dire. Sans doute de Pétunia elle-même, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Ou peut-être à cause d'une accumulation pharaonique de rendez-vous chez les directeurs, de visites en clinique, de bidouillages et de tracas pour _cacher ce fichu secret_. Certains matins, il avait juste envie d'envoyer tout ça promener et se ruer dans la rue pour y hurler à la canonnade : « Harry Potter est un sorcier ! Harry Potter est un sorcier ! » Nul doute, il aurait fini à l'asile ; mais au moins, il se serait vidé une bonne fois pour toutes la tête…et les poumons.

— Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que ça va être, cette fois ? marmonnait-il en scrutant la route de ses petits yeux porcins.

Harry regarda pensivement par la vitre, cherchant à sortir de l'habitacle, au moins du regard. Mieux valait ne faire oublier des Dursley quand ils étaient comme ça.

— D'abord, il y a eu les hiboux. _Les hiboux !_ Et trois jours à l'hôpital pour Dudley…ensuite, il y a eu la voiture-volante-devant-la-fenêtre…Si les voisins avaient pu voir !… – le visage de l'oncle Vernon était cramoisi, bouffi de rage, et sa voix partait dans des aigus vaguement contenus, comme un gémissement de rage étouffée.  
« On croyait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire ! Qu'on avait tout vu, maintenant. On a même eu le courage de laisser Maggie venir nous voir ! _Six heures_, à courir dans tout le quartier, avec des _hurluberlus_ qui ensorcelaient le voisinage à vue, tout ça pour la rattraper et la… » Sa voix se dégonfla, comme jadis sa sœur, et Pétunia émit un gargouillement peu gracieux.

« Alors on croyait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire ! » reprit-il d'un ton faussement joyeux. « Que le pire était passé. Oh, ça, il est passé le pire ! Le gang des Rouquins, qui explose le salon, met de la suie partout, empoisonne Dudley et s'extasie devant notre _grille-pain _! Des gens bien, hein, vraiment !  
« Et comme si ça n'était pas assez, l'an dernier, une mascarade incompréhensible à coups de hiboux, mon fils traumatisé à vie par du on-ne-sait-quoi, du chantage, un Seigneur des Ténèbres, et TU NE M'AS TOUJOURS PAS EXPLIQUÉ POURQUOI ! »

Le glapissement de Pétunia fut à peine étouffé par le violent coup que Vernon envoya du plat de la main sur le tableau de bord, calant tandis qu'un piéton indécis passait en courant juste devant le capot. Harry jeta furtivement un regard en biais vers Dudley, se demandant s'il en savait plus sur ce brusque accès de colère. Mais Dudley n'avait pas réagi ; à croire qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Il devait avoir l'habitude.  
Tout d'un coup, quelque chose surprit Harry. Dudley. Il n'avait pas fait un geste, pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans la voiture. Il évitait son regard. Le grand et terrible Dudley. Pas de remarques désobligeantes, pas de taquineries, de pieds écrasés…Soudain, une lourde angoisse s'appesantit sur Harry. Dudley était-il encore, par hasard…détraqué ? Dépressif, atone, comme un légume ? Ça aurait pu expliquer pourquoi Vernon et Pétunia se disputaient aussi facilement, à fleur de peau…

— Comment s'est passée ton année, Harry ?

L'interpellé tourna lentement les yeux vers l'endroit d'où provenait la question. C'était inutile, il avait reconnu la voix, mais il n'arrivait pas à y croire. D'ailleurs, Dudley n'avait pas bougé, il évitait toujours de le regarder. Et puis, l'intonation était…comment dire, normale ? Ce n'était pas la manière dont Dudley parlait. Ce n'était pas la manière dont un Dursley parlait. Mais l'air interdit de Pétunia et Vernon le convainquit que ce qui s'était produit mais qui était impossible, s'était malgré tout produit.  
Dudley Dursley venait de demander à Harry comment s'était passée son année.

La Gazette du Sorcier, Dumbledore, Ombrage, la mère de Seamus, Cho, le rêve de Noël, Rogue et son père, le Département des Mystères…  
Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir, Harry répondit d'un ton maussade :

— Mal. J'ai vu mon parrain se faire tuer par un Mangemort.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait parlé de ça aux Dursley. Pourquoi il avait seulement répondu à la question de Dudley. Il avait peut-être besoin de se confier, qui sait ?

— Bon débarras ! s'écria allègrement l'oncle Vernon, prenant de la vitesse pour s'engager vers le Périphérique, plutôt dégagé à cette heure de la journée. Au moins un qui ne pourra plus nous casser les pieds !

Aussitôt, une vague de colère furieuse s'éleva en Harry. Il eut envie de dégainer sa baguette et de le…de métamorphoser l'oncle Vernon en une hideuse limace, là, tout de suite, sur son siège ! Une partie de lui se rappelait qu'il avait présenté Sirius comme un dangereux criminel, évadé d'Azkaban et prêt à venir les écorcher vifs au moindre pépin, mais c'en était trop ! Il en avait assez, assez des Dursley, assez de les supporter, pourquoi l'envoyait-on là-bas ? Il allait dégainer sa baguette, histoire de faire des menaces en l'air, quand Dudley déclara, articulant comme si chacun de ses mots lui coûtait un effort de réflexion hors du commun :

— Ça doit être horrible pour toi…

Une nouvelle fois, le monde sembla s'arrêter de tourner. Le paysage continuait de défiler sur les vitres de la voiture ; mais à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, Vernon, tante Pétunia, le bruit du moteur, l'air conditionné, tout semblait s'être figé. Comme si Dudley Dursley avait acquis cette année-là le pouvoir magique de stupéfixier le monde entier.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire.

— Je préfère ne pas en parler, dit Harry, et il replongea dans la contemplation du paysage.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le silence, rompu occasionnellement par un sanglot inexplicable de Pétunia, ou une espèce de haut-le-cœur de tonton Vernon. Dudley, pour sa part, se dandinait bizarrement sur la petite moitié de la banquette arrière qu'il occupait, comme quelqu'un qui se serait assis dans une position inconfortable.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'ancienne salle de jeux de Dudley, Harry fut quelque peu soulagé de retrouver un décor familier. Rien de bien folichon, ni vraiment heureux. Et encore moins propre, et cela valait mieux : au moins, la petite couche de poussière qui s'était accumulée sur les divers objets et meubles signifiait que la tante Pétunia n'entrait pas là : il était vraiment, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, dans _sa_ chambre à lui.

Après avoir libéré Hedwige, secoué les draps sales et ouvert la fenêtre pour aérer un peu, Harry s'attela à faire un peu de ménage. Ne pas pouvoir utiliser la magie était vraiment agaçant de ce point de vue-là, mais il parvint à un résultat à peu près vivable, qui l'assurerait au moins qu'il n'écraserait pas trop de cafards pendant son séjour, qu'il espérait court.  
Harry ne passait jamais toutes les vacances à Privet Drive. Un mois, trois semaines, ce n'était jamais qu'un pied-à-terre provisoire avant que les Weasley parviennent à l'en tirer. Pourtant, cette fois, il avait peu d'espoir. Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir retourner au Square Grimmaud, Quartier Général de l'Ordre, après le fiasco qui avait eu lieu.

La soirée était bien avancée. Harry s'était installé dans son lit pour retrouver, une fois de plus, les pages où Sirius apparaissait dans l'album que lui avait donné Hagrid. C'était stupide, mais c'était comme ça. Le voir bouger sur une photo, ça le rassurait. L'aidait à imaginer qu'il était encore là, quelque part – non pas disparu, mais simplement parti devant. Dumbledore semblait penser cela. Harry, lui, ne savait pas trop. Quoi qu'il en soit, son parrain lui manquait, et c'était une manière de le voir.  
Ce fut alors qu'on toqua à la porte.

C'était inhabituel. Harry mit un certain temps à réagir. Encore un peu à inviter le Dursley responsable dans sa chambre, car il en était à se demander s'il n'était pas plus probable que ce soit Voldemort derrière la porte.

— Qui c'est ? demanda-t-il prudemment.  
— Dudley, lui répondit un murmure étouffé derrière le panneau de bois. Ça, euh…te dirait de discuter ?

Discuter ? Avec Dudley ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé dans cette baraque ?

— Entre, balança-t-il en dissimulant son album sous l'oreiller.

La porte s'ouvrit timidement et Dudley se faufila par le cadre de la porte, les yeux baissés. Ça devait faire des années qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cette chambre.

— Ouah, il fait froid ! commenta-t-il. Tu pourrais pas…  
— Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie hors de l'école, rappela distraitement Harry.  
— Non, je voulais dire, euh…la fenêtre.

Oh.

— Je préfère pas. Hedwige va sans doute bientôt m'apporter un cadeau, elle préférera sûrement ne pas le laisser traîner sur l'appuie-fenêtre toute la nuit.  
— Euh…un cadeau ?

Il faisait exprès ou il était vraiment idiot ? songea Harry, légèrement agacé. Puis il se rappela que tout ce que les Dursley connaissaient des animaux de compagnie, c'était Molaire. Pas vraiment engageant ni instructif ; les dissertations de Marjorie sur l'élevage et les croisements ne valait pas mieux. Certainement pas autant qu'un rat, une chouette, un Pattenrond ou même le crapaud de Neville. Le petit monde aseptisé des Dursley était totalement étranger à cette vie ; au mieux, il devait y avoir des gaffes de chats, perruches et autres zèbres qui passaient de temps en temps à la télévision, sur vidéo-gag.

— Une partie de sa chasse, expliqua Harry. En général, un demi-campagnol, des trucs comme ça. Pour que je le mange.

Il s'attendait à voir Dursley afficher une grimace écœurée à cette image peu ragoûtante, et il ne fut pas déçu. Mais son cousin paraissait véritablement curieux.

— Et tu…le _fais_ ?  
— Ça va pas, la tête ? rétorqua Harry avec un sourire. En temps normal, je le brûle dès qu'elle ne regarde pas. Ici, je descends dans la cuisine pour planquer ça au fond de la poubelle.

Dudley acquiesça, visiblement soulagé. Il se tut alors, une expression perplexe sur le visage. Après un moment de silence gêné, Harry commença à s'impatienter. Qu'est-ce que Dudley était venu faire ici ?

— Et sinon, tu voulais me parler ?  
— Ah. Euh…oui. C'est bien ce qu'on fait, non ? Enfin, je sais pas trop, à toi de me dire…

Et maintenant, il se dandinait sur place, d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air de ne pas trop savoir quoi faire. Du pied, Harry accrocha une chaise à portée et la présenta à son cousin. De plus en plus bizarre, et pourtant Harry, le bizarre, c'était son rayon.  
Ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, c'était le bizarre Moldu. Et le bizarre Dursley en particulier. Une fois de plus, il se sentit inquiet à l'idée que les Détraqueurs eussent définitivement altéré quelque chose dans la tête de Dudley. Ça aurait été amplement mérité, et peut-être même bénéfique, mais quelque part, Harry ne voulait pas qu'à cause de ce qui s'était passé son cousin fût devenu encore plus simple d'esprit qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était lui, la cible de l'attaque des Détraqueurs ; il aurait été responsable des conséquences.

— Tu trouves pas que c'est étrange, quand même ? reprit Dudley, les yeux toujours agités, ses petites mèches blondes collées par l'humidité grasse de ses cheveux sur des tempes rougeaudes. J'veux dire, on est cousins, on a grandi ensemble, et…même quand tu reviens, on se connaît plus vraiment…

— Bon, tu me fais quoi, là ? l'interrompit soudain Harry, qui en avait plus qu'assez de le voir tourner autour du pot, avec ses manières pseudo-amicales. Tu veux qu'on parle de nos vies respectives en ressassant la belle époque, c'est ça ? On se connaît assez bien comme ça, Dudley. Je suis un sorcier. T'es une petite frappe. Ça te suffit pas comme ça ?

— Tu m'as sauvé la vie, rétorqua Dudley, plantant ses yeux droit dans ceux de Harry pour la première fois depuis des années – et Harry leur vit une expression, une sincérité ouverte, une confiance qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer voir chez Dudley. Sauvé. La. Vie, répéta-t-il lentement, insistant sur ces trois mots. Et c'était normal pour toi, on dirait que tu fais ça tous les jours ! Tu n'as pas hésité. Je ne pouvais pas les voir, mais…papa et maman disent que c'est toi qui m'as sûrement fait ça, avec ton sortilège de Patro-chose, mais…moi, j'ai senti. J'ai senti que ce n'était pas une blague. Puis il y a Madame Figg. Elle m'a parlé de toi.  
« Alors, euh… – soudain, le regard de Dudley redevint fuyant, et il se remit à se balancer instablement sur sa trop petite chaise. Non, je ne peux pas dire que je te connais. Je ne sais même pas quelles matières tu as à l'école ! Quel genre de trucs tu fais avec tes potes, ce que c'est que ce Kouittiteshe ou qui est ce Lord Foldamor !  
— Voldemort, corrigea machinalement Harry.  
— Voilà, même le nom du mec, je le connais pas bien. Il a l'air important dans ta vie, pourtant, même dans la mienne, non ? C'est bien lui qui a envoyé les Détraqueurs pour t'attaquer, et je pige même pas ce qui se passe !

Pour être honnête, Harry se sentait très mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir Dudley ici, dans son ancienne deuxième chambre. Un peu comme s'il violait une espèce de sanctuaire ou de pacte de non-agression, mais dans des intentions louables. Ou du moins, apparemment louables – il n'était pas si prêt à faire confiance à Dudley après le coup de Halloween, sept ans plus tôt !  
Cependant, la curiosité de Dudley était justifiée. Même, elle était plutôt bon signe, car si un des Dursley commençait à s'intéresser un peu à ce qui se passait dans la vie de Harry, il serait peut-être plus facile de communiquer avec eux. Ça, ou Dudley serait déshérité et chassé de la maison pour avoir parlé à Harry Potter.

— En fait, c'était mon professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de cette année qui a envoyé ça. Une espèce de timbée du Ministère, chargée de nous discréditer, Dumbledore et moi. Elle est même plus ou moins devenue Directrice, à un moment.  
— Le Ministère ? C'est quoi, une espèce de gouvernement ?

Harry jeta un regard désabusé à Dudley. Même s'il lui expliquait, comment cet idiot pourrait-il jamais comprendre rien à rien ? Mais avec un soupir, Harry se rappela qu'il y avait une époque où lui-même posait ce genre de question stupide. Apparemment, ça n'allait pas de soi.

— Les autorités élues. Le Retour du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, ça ne les enchante pas trop. Le Ministre refuse d'affronter la réalité d'une guerre magique en face. Alors au lieu d'étouffer la résurrection de Voldemort dans l'œuf, il consacre ses efforts à étouffer l'affaire. Enfin, maintenant, c'est fini.  
— Et…il va se passer quoi ?  
— Je sais pas. Je suppose que…maintenant, la guerre va vraiment commencer.

Le silence retomba. Dudley écarquillait des yeux grands comme des tasses à thé, comme s'il contemplait un alien. Ça, au moins, c'était familier.  
Dudley s'attardait. Harry se demandait pourquoi il ne s'en allait pas vaquer à d'autres occupations ; attendait-il que Harry lui pose à son tour des questions sur sa vie ? Si c'était le cas, il pouvait toujours aller se brosser. Harry n'avait pas la moindre envie de bavarder plus longtemps avec quelqu'un à qui il n'avait rien à dire. Point.

Il allait demander à son cousin de partir quand un imprévu se chargea de débloquer la situation. Un grognement d'estomac. Et ce n'était pas l'estomac de Dudley.  
Ce dernier, comme électrisé, bondit sur ses pieds en s'exclamant : « Attends-moi là, il reste du gâteau de ce soir dans le frigo ! » et disparut en coup de vent avant que Harry ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Une minute après, Dudley revint avec une petite assiette à dessert remplie d'une part généreuse d'un gros gâteau moelleux, orné de fruits confits encastrés et de paresseuses sculptures de crème, qui émergeait d'un véritable lac de coulis de fraise.

— Et ton régime ? s'étonna Harry en ouvrant de gros yeux.  
— Je continue de le suivre, répondit Dudley. Mais ce soir, je me suis permis une petite exception.

Étrange manière de « suivre » un régime, songea Harry…mais apparemment, ça avait fourni quelques résultats, alors il s'abstint de faire des remarques et accepta le gâteau…avant de se demander si Dudley avait craché dedans.  
Heureusement, il n'eut pas à trancher tout de suite, car ce fut le moment que choisit Hedwige pour se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une souris chaude coincée dans le bec. La chouette déposa son gibier frais sur l'appuie-fenêtre, émit un hululement intrigué à l'intention de Dudley, et s'envola aussi sec pour profiter de sa liberté après une longue journée de cage dans les soutes du Poudlard Express.

— Elle t'a donné un rat entier, commenta Dudley, dégainant une cuiller de sa poche et piochant dans l'assiette.

Ah. Il comptait partager, pas _donner_. Voilà qui au moins éliminait la possibilité qu'un glaviot soit mélangé au coulis…enfin, presque. Harry prit donc une petite bouchée du gâteau, qui était exceptionnellement délicieux. Il s'occuperait du cadeau plus tard ; pour l'instant, il n'avait pas envie de quitter sa chambre en y laissant Dudley. Surtout avec son album grossièrement planqué sous l'oreiller.

— C'est une souris, rectifia-t-il. Et elle est entière parce qu'elle est de bonne humeur. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ; je crois que Hedwige aime bien Privet Drive.  
— Peut-être qu'elle aime bien vivre dans la même pièce que toi ?

C'était une remarque étonnamment…sensée, de la part de Dudley.  
Soudain, tandis que la cuiller de Dudley s'abattait dans l'assiette une deuxième fois pour subtiliser un énorme morceau, une idée vint à Harry.

— Attends deux secondes, dit-il.

Il se précipita vers son sac de voyage et en retira les reliefs de son voyage en train. Si cela pouvait sauvez quelques grammes de gâteau, autant sacrifier quelques dragées surprise…

— Alors, on a : trois chocogrenouilles, deux patacitrouilles, un fondant du chaudron et quelques dragées surprise. Ça te dirait de goûter ?

Mais Dudley n'avait pas l'air enthousiaste. Pas étonnant, vu ses dernières mésaventures avec les bonbons magiques. Surtout qu'il avait l'air plus capable de refréner sa gourmandise, à présent.

— Je te jure que c'est sans danger, ajouta Harry. Enfin, sauf peut-être les dragées…

Dudley se retrouva bientôt à mâchonner pensivement une patacitrouille tandis que Harry terminait son gâteau. Toujours dans le silence. Enfin, Dudley en eut assez d'attendre : qui ne dit mot consent, comme on demande. Il pala de lui.

— Tout le monde me déteste, tu sais. Cette année, au collège, je veux dire. Parce que…hé bien, j'essaye de changer.

Harry l'avait déjà compris ; mais d'entendre Dudley le dire, comme ça, c'était…encore plus surréaliste. Dudley Dursley, changer ? Ne plus être un mini-kaïd qui tabasse des maternelles en se marrant comme une baleine ? Pourtant, depuis qu'il l'avait vu à King's Cross, Harry s'était rendu compte que Dudley avait bel et bien l'air de…de ne pas être Dudley.

— Et tes amis, ils le prennent comment ?

Silence.

— Je n'ai pas d'amis. Peut-être que je n'en ai jamais eu.

Oh. Dur. Harry savait ce que ça faisait : des années sombres. L'année d'avant, quand Ron l'avait lâché au cours du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait un peu eu l'impression de retomber en enfance. C'était horrible.

— C'est pas comme si j'en méritais de toutes façons ! dédramatisa son cousin d'un ton léger. Vas pas me dire le contraire ! Et pourtant, tu m'as sauvé…

Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Un long silence s'installa. Ça ne semblait pas déranger Dudley. Celui-ci, quand il eut fini sa patacitrouille et pioché des dragées avec émerveillement (du moins jusqu'au moment où il avait eu l'idée de mélanger une demi-dragée à la framboise avec une dragée noire qui s'était révélée être du charbon), se leva et alla fermer la fenêtre en souhaitant bonne nuit à Harry.  
Juste avant qu'il sorte, le jeune homme l'appela :

— Heu, cousin…Il faudra qu'on parle de ton année, demain.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage rond de Dudley.

— C'était la pire, pour moi. Et, dans un sens, la meilleure.

* * *

— Arrête ! On peut pas faire ça, on est _cousins _!

Cousins ! Sans blague ! Comme si ça avait la moindre espèce d'importance !  
Harry aurait pu dire tant de choses ! Je ne suis pas homo, et toi non plus, par exemple. Ou : tu as passé notre enfance à me torturer ! Plus simplement : je n'en ai vraiment pas envie !

Mais non. Il avait dit « cousins » Même si Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce que « cousins » voulait dire, puisque ce n'était que la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait l'impression que Dudley Dursley faisait partie de sa famille. Voire de l'espèce humaine. Et puis, au fond, l'inceste, entre cousins…et plus particulièrement entre deux personnes du même sexe…ça n'avait pas la même aura de tabou, si ?

Enfin, de toutes façons, peu importait ce qu'il avait dit. C'était juste la première excuse qui lui était passé par la tête. Parce que, de toutes façons, ce qui se passait était si surréaliste que seul la puissance infinie du random pouvait l'expliquer.  
Parler aux serpents, c'était incroyable.  
Être un sorcier, c'était incroyable.  
Vaincre un Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'âge d'un an, et réitérer à onze ans, c'était incroyable.  
Ça, c'était pas dans le domaine de l'incroyable ou de l'invraisemblable. C'était en-dehors de tout ce que pouvait conceptualiser l'esprit humain. Pas étonnant qu'il ait eu une réaction pas tout à fait adaptée…

Il repoussa Dudley (ce qui étai physiquement éprouvant, d'autant que celui-ci ne coopérait pas vraiment) et passa son poignet sur ses lèvres, comme pour les nettoyer.

— Je suis désolé, Dudley, mais non !

Dudley était pétrifié, toute couleur avait quitté son visage. Harry…pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Son propre état ne devait pas être plus reluisant ; et lui, il ne venait pas d'essuyer un refus. Et encore moins le râteau le plus monstrueux de l'histoire des râteaux.

Lentement, les traits de Dudley se convulsèrent et formèrent une espèce de masque fulminant. Soudain rageur, il empoigna Harry, le soulevant de terre, et lui hurla à l'oreille :

— MAIS ÇA, C'ÉTAIT AVANT ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT, C'EST DU PASSÉ !

Par réflexe, sans même chercher à comprendre ce qui lui valait cet pétage de plombs, Harry contorsionna son poignet afin de tirer sa baguette magique de sa poche, et l'appuya sur le flanc de Dudley, le menaçant silencieusement. En l'absence de force physique suffisante pour rivaliser avec le corps de son cousin, ce vieux stratagème lui avait plus d'une fois assuré une certaine tranquillité ; mais cette fois, ce fut inefficace.

— VAS-Y, TIRE ! braillait son cousin. TUE-MOI, HARRY, JE N'EN PEUX PLUS ! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS !

Sans aller aussi loin, Harry aurait volontiers lancé un sort de mutisme ou de sommeil à son agresseur, le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son cousin. Mais ça n'avait jamais été une option. La cage thoracique compressée par l'étreinte de la brute, il tenta de le raisonner :

— Dudley, je sais ce que ça fait, mais tu me fais mal…  
— J'ai changé ! continuait Dudley, collant ses joues humides d'un mélange de bave, de sueur et de larmes contre la nuque de Harry. J'ai changé, j'ai changé ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas…  
— C'est pas ça le problème, Dudley ! crachota Harry.

La tête lui tournait. Il commençait à se fatiguer, il se débattait avec moins d'énergie, il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir.  
Soudain, sans prévenir, Dudley le lâcha et s'enfuit. Harry s'effondra maladroitement par terre.

Cinq secondes plus tard, Vernon Dursley faisait irruption dans la chambre de Harry, violacé comme une aubergine, avec un visage tellement enflé et furieux qu'on aurait dit une caricature. Derrière lui, la tête à ressort de la tante Pétunia semblait tanguer à la recherche de la meilleure vue à l'intérieur de la pièce.

— NOM D'UN CHIEN, KÉKI S'PASSE ICI ?!

Réveillée en sursaut par tous ces hurlements, Hedwige battait frénétiquement des ailes en criant dans sa cage. Dudley avait renversé une bonne partie du mobilier en battant retraite, et Harry s'était plus ou moins chargé d'étaler le contenu de sa malle sur le sol de sa chambre pour parfaire le tableau. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était coupé le menton en tombant. Avec un peu de chance, ça lui ferait une deuxième cicatrice. _Super_.

— Honnêtement, répondit Harry, j'en sais rien.

Et, tout aussi honnêtement, il n'avait certainement pas plus envie que l'oncle Vernon d'en savoir plus.

* * *

_**Et voilà !**_

_**Comment ça, la fin est abrupte et bâclée ? Hé ben…Cambronne ! Des fois, quand c'est trop dur à écrire, mieux vaut jouer la carte de la flemme, et laisser le lecteur boucher les trous \o/**_

_**Si elle est frustrante ? Hell, yeah ! :D En même temps, vu la tournure que ça prenait, c'était soit ça, soit sordide sur quinze pages…et soyons réalistes, j'ai d'autres projets qui me tiennent plus à cœur.**_

_**3**_


End file.
